1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting devices for hard disk drives, and particularly to a mounting device that correctly and readily attaches a hard disk drive to a computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
When designing a computer, many factors must be considered. Some technical considerations include the desired processor speed, the bus size, memory requirements, and the physical size of the computer enclosure. When positioning components within the computer enclosure, it is desirable to position some components such that they are easily removable and assembled by a user or a technician. An example of such a component is a hard disk drive. Conventionally, the hard disk drive is directly secured to a bracket of the computer enclosure using screws. This hard disk drive installation method substantially increases operating time and cost because of the complexity and difficulty of assembly or disassembly processes.
A common way to overcome the above shortcomings is that a hard disk drive is first mounted to a mounting device, then the mounting device is attached to a computer enclosure. TW Pat. Publication No. 534439 discloses such a mounting device. The mounting device comprises a mother case and a daughter case slidably attached to the mother case. A hard disk drive is installed in the daughter case. A first circuit board is mounted to the mother case. A second circuit board is attached to the daughter case, for engaging with the first circuit board.
While this mounting device reduces the cost of installing the hard disk device in the computer enclosure and subsequently removing the hard disk device for service and replacement, it also increases the difficulty of the first circuit board correctly engaging with the second circuit board because the mounting device has no proper mechanism to prevent the first circuit board from incorrectly engaging with the second circuit board.
A new mounting device for hard disk drives that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.